The Back Up Squad
by portalcrafter
Summary: After a mysterious ship lands on the sands of skylands home of the core of light, 8 creatures named the Element eaters take off with the core, and with the current skylanders out saving cloudbreak, there's only one team for the job. -the back up squad.
1. Chapter 1: The Element Eaters

One dark and stormy night, when everything was silent, a rusty hinge on a large concrete door creaked open; T-bone gently shut the door behind himself as he exited the citadels, "phew, I thought id never make it out after that" CLANG! T-bone whizzed around to see an empty oil can roll around near the staircase next to the docks, T-bone thought nothing of it as skylanders often used the oil cans a lot, but T-bone still called out "i-i-is someone out there?" T-bone looked back and forth down the beach but no one was there. Feeling curious T-bone picked up the oil can and took a quick peek inside, it was completely empty. Then out of the clear black night, a large airship shadowed the moon momentarily and came to a crashing halt, billowing up sand as the front of the ship dipped into it. T-bone, horror struck, quickly dived into the metal pile, "hello? Is there anyone in here?" Two glowing red eyes flickered in and out of the glass window, then a set of green eyes glowed out from the darkness, soon the window had 8 sets of glowing, multicolored eyes, peering out of the window. "Gaaah get away from me!" quickly T-bone jumped out of the metal pile and ran over to Hugo who often slept inside of the rebuilt ruins, once inside T-bone quickly woke Hugo up "Buddy, get up, we have a serious problem!" Hugo grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and lights his lantern with a small match. "~what is it?" he says in a grumpy way. Before T-bone replied the newly furnished doors to the building flies off and down the hallway, Hugo huffs out the lantern and T-bone shuts the doors, then they both wait silently scared half to death. Then when they had come the conclusion that they were safe the door of Hugo's bedroom flew open and two sets of glowing eyes peered into the room, then followed by the other eight, T-bone opened the window and jumped out, followed by Hugo, almost immediately the eight creatures flew down the stairs one by one to get them, T-bone shouted to Hugo "I know where to hide!" they fled down the stairs toward the citadel doors and T-bone pried open the concrete doors just as Hugo and himself were able escape the eight creatures scratching at the closed doors. Hugo relit his lantern, and a dim light passed over the staircase down into the citadel. T-bone looked super scared. "Why are you so scared? This is where you live" Looking back and forth T-bone replied "I just hope that thing doesn't catch up to me…", "what thing?" T-bone looked around, then down right past the railing of the stairs, and walked over to Hugo "Shh, its watching us…" walking slowly down the stairs Hugo and T-bone pass through the forgotten library, only a small stop on the way to the citadel chambers, in which a book flies off the shelf at Hugo. "What in Skylands was that?!" looking frustrated Hugo kicked the bookshelf, but ended up hurting his foot. T-bone picked up the book that had hit Hugo and began to read it.

"Myths, Legends, and Secrets of the Unknown Worlds"

Three of the books pages had purple bookmarks placed in them, along with a note that's stamped to the front of the book saying, "this isn't a coincidence".

"Page 16 first bookmarked page, The Element eaters.

Long ago after the giants were banished from Skylands, 8 creatures were born from darkness, only to have power in the moonlight, each of them assigned a terrible task to take down the eight elements, Tech, Magic, Earth, Undead, Water, Life, Air, and Fire.

They almost succeeded in the task if not for their encapturement by the pirates of MetalJaw a most wanted villain in all of Skylands. MetalJaw is still flying around today."

"Page 136 second bookmarked page, MetalJaw's Cage

The Cage MetalJaw used was a large metal cage that had magic markings placed upon it. The cage could only be destroyed from the outside, and only a skylanders could create the magic markings again. More on magical markings on page 213-"

"Page 245 last bookmarked page, The Bookworm"

Near the entrance of the citadel is the forgotten library, home of the bookworm, the bookworm was a creature that started out as a worm but after stumbling across a section of the library called the enchanted library, it grew in size and accidentally had the bookshelves and the library itself grown into a large shell that it keeps on its back. Sadly to say that part of the library is no longer accessible unless you have the ability to stop a 100 ton worm coated in rock and magical spell book shelves."

T-bone sat down the book, "so that's what that worm thing is,"

Grumbling comes from the library and dust falls from the ceiling, Hugo quickly opens the doors to the citadel and ran outside shortly followed by T-bone. The eight element eaters were nowhere to be found. Neither was the Core of light. Hugo looking surprised was unhappy to see that the core was missing, but even unhappy to see that eon was there to tell him off. "Master Eon! I'm so sorry about the core of light I don't know what happened!", "Don't worry as long as we have the skylanders we still have hope!", "uh master, I hate to tell you this but the skylanders left to go help the people of cloudbreak islands" Eon with a look of dismay on his face, looked frightened at first but he looked back to Hugo and said "Bring in the back up squad".


	2. Chapter 2:The Parcel and the Parrot

The smell of pizza filled the tree house, the aroma made its way over to the hammock where bandit the raccoon was sleeping… you see bandit was part of the back up squad, he had a small backpack, a small arsenal of weapons on legs, and a claw (arcade kind) he keeps hidden in his big bushy tail, he's also excellent with the reed pipes. He quickly got up, remembering that he'd ordered pizza then quickly opened the box and dove into the delicious dish. After he was done, before he could go back to his nap, a parrot made its way into the tree house and dropped a parcel into the pizza box, then fluttered out in a hurry, bandit being naturally curious was very cautious at first, he slowly lifted open the box and unwrapped the parcel…

On a similar note but far off across Skylands there was a small mansion in which two brothers both lived, Orchestra and Clock-doc. Both of the brothers were musically talented but Orchestra more than Clock-doc, but Clock-doc had been practicing spells and reading scrolls, learning more about magic. Both of them lived in their deceased parents' house, which was pretty large, the parrot from earlier quickly fluttered into the room where the two brothers were eating large amounts of Erabackle (a large fruit that grows in Skylands most of the time mistaken for a large pumpkin). Since it was lunch time neither of the brothers wanted to stop eating and check the mail, so after lunch they started reading the parcel…

Record scratch never had time to slow down, he was to busy looking for answers, his sister had gone missing a very long time ago. He walked down the cold street looking at a sinister figure passing by, he pulled his hood over his exposed exoskeleton-skull and walked by in his rock-punk outfit, but as he passed by he reached his hand into the figures pocket and quickly removed a card, unfortunately not being the stealthiest back up squad member he was caught, the sinister figure grabbed his arm only to be taken a-back by the bones that were exposed out of his green arms, quickly record scratch pulled out his other hand, which had his infamous white glove on. You see this glove was bigger than an ordinary glove, because it had broken vinyl records coming out of the ends like claws, and it had a chain connected to a vinyl record, still in one piece, clicked onto the top of the glove. Record scratch launched out his record, razor sharp, slicing into the figures coat, and then retracting it back to his hand with the chain. All of a sudden a parrot smacked into Record scratches face and dropped a parcel, then fluttered away madly. When Record scratch got up, the mysterious figure was gone. Angrily he opened the parcel…

Hum was a simple girl, she was an elf that had been born with medium sized humming-bird wings, and since her family had let her go, she had been living happily in the circus. She worked as a musician, being able to whistle and hum, putting on a great show. One day a monkey who worked with hum had left an extra bag of coins in the pocket of her frilly, red, pink, and white circus dress. Confused she opened the bag of coins, in the bottom of the bag where notes on enchanting songs, which she had picked up from a special library they had traveled by. Also dropped in the bag was a parcel that had been delivered by a parrot a little while ago. She slowly opened the parcel…

Sand Tomb lived alone; he had no friends, family, or food for that matter. He was brought into life when ancient Mabu Egyptians used black magic to try and bring their king back to life; they ended up turning part of the wall to life, making Sand Tomb. Sand tomb had small grates on his hands that constantly spilled quicksand, his eyes were merely highroglyphs, and his only clothes were ancient Egyptian armor pads. His physique was almost exactly like Eruptors accept he had smaller, daintier feet. A parcel arrived on the beach where he sat. Sand Tomb fumbled with the parcel but eventually it opened…

Deep below a giant city in the sewers was Aqua-duck, he was hard at work, fixing and repairing some of the tubes and cementing bricks together. Aqua-duck is a small duck; he wears goggles and has tiny flipper feet. But he has a large suit made out of bricks and tubes, with a big fish bowl in the middle, where he sits (or swims?), one hand he uses for clobbering, the other he uses for repairs and pumping. As he was working hard when a large parcel dropped out of a man-hole and into the sewer stream, aqua-duck picked up the parcel, washed it off and looked inside…

The last member was fire-fly. He was a gremlin, he wore a metal mask and had two flame throwers, and he used fireflies to lift himself into the air. He sings romantic music and spends most of his time… I don't really know… and I'm the narrator! He's rather mysterious and unpredictable, but he received his package like everybody else did, and here's what it said…

Hello. My name is master eon and I would like to invite you to join the Skylanders team to help take down a new threat, the element eaters. Please get here as fast as you can in the next 24 hours. Oh and one last thing, yes the giants statues are supposed to be there, I know many of you are going to ask. Over and out, back up squad.

-Eon


End file.
